Diabolik Therapy
by Lalill
Summary: Die junge Psychologiestudentin Ayumi trifft auf Karlheinz Sakamaki, der ihr viel Geld für einen zweifelhaften Job anbietet: Sie soll eine psychologische Einschätzung der Sakamakibrüder anfertigen, die von der Schule gefordert wird. Nur widerwillig beginnt Ayumi die "Therapiestunden" mit ihren neuen Patienten - und ahnt nicht, dass ihr diese Sitzungen alles abverlangen werden ...
1. Chapter 1

_Ich habe ewig darauf gewartet diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie oft ich diese Story innerlich schon geschrieben und in meinem Kopf ausformuliert habe, aber irgendwie habe ich es nie zu Papier gebracht. Bis jetzt. Viel Spaß!_

-.-.-.-

 **!Anmerkung:!**  
 **Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich persönlich nichts gegen Jurastudenten oder Juristen habe und die Vorurteile in dieser Geschichte bzw. Ayumis Meinung nicht meine eigene widerspiegeln!**

 **Mein OC ist rein fiktiv und keine Zweitversion von mir! Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass ich mit Ayumi nicht viel gemeinsam habe, aber der Punkt ist, dass sie rundum meiner Fantasie entsprungen ist, ebenso wie ihre Universität.**

 **-.-.-.-**

Einen Apfel in der Hand, eilte ich über den weiten Platz, ernsthaft bemüht den Stapel Papiere und Bücher in meinen Armen nicht zu verlieren, während der Wind mit meinen Haaren spielte und die warme Junisonne auf mich herab schien.

Ich ächzte innerlich unter dem Gewicht der schweren Tasche über meiner Schulter, der Bücher in meinen Händen und dem schwarzen Beutel, der grazil an einem meiner Arme schaukelte und ebenfalls mit Büchern gefüllt war.

Ein paar entgegenkommende Jurastudenten rannten mich - bei dem Versuch mich zu überholen - beinahe über den Haufen und ich schnaubte missmutig, als ich die Tür der Bibliothek etwa zwei Minuten nach ihnen erreichte. Die Jurastudenten waren die Schlimmsten auf dem Campus – arrogante, gut aussehende Anzugträger mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der meist herablassend hochgezogene Augenbrauen und gekräuselte Mundwinkel beinhaltete und nicht selten auch noch über ein (leider berechtigtes) Stipendiat verfügten.

Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich etwas, als die kühle, trockene Luft und die Stille der Bibliothek mich umfingen. Ich atmete einmal zitternd tief ein und machte mich daran meine zahlreichen Bücher zurück zu geben. „Bachelorarbeit?", fragte mich die Studentin hinterm Tresen mitleidig, die wahrscheinlich nebenher in der Bibliothek arbeitete, um sich etwas dazu zu verdienen.

Ich nickte abwesend und kramte nach meiner Bibliothekskarte, die mich zum Ausleihen an sämtlichen deutschen Bibliotheken berechtigte. „Irgendwann wollte ich auch mal Psychologie studieren", quatschte das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen weiter, „aber irgendwie habe ich mich dann doch für was anderes entschieden …"

„Jaa", sagte ich mit einem tiefen Seufzer und zog mein endlich gefundenes Portemonnaie hervor, in dem besagte Karte stecken sollte. „Das hör ich öfters …"

„Jaa, jetzt studiere ich katholische Religion und Biologie auf Lehramt." Ich hob den Kopf und starrte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, unsicher, ob sie das eben Gesagte wirklich ernst meinte, doch sie blieb vollkommen ernst. „Das ist eine … interessante Mischung", sagte ich, als ich ihr meine Karte reichte und beobachtete, wie sie diese einscannte und an mich zurückgab. „Ja, viele Leute denken, Naturwissenschaften und Religion schließen sich gegenseitig aus", erklärte sie mir semiweise, „aber das sehe ich anders."

Lächelnd zuckte ich die Schultern, als ich mein Portemonnaie zurück in meine Tasche gleiten ließ. „Ist auf jeden Fall mal was anderes", sagte ich bevor ich auch den schwarzen, jetzt leeren, Beutel in meiner Hand in meine Ledertasche stopfte und mich daran machte, meinen Apfel zurück zu erlangen, der verloren auf dem Tresen zwischen mir und der anderen Studentin lag. Wäre mein Tag nicht so stressig gewesen, hätte ich mich vielleicht sogar noch länger mit ihr unterhalten, schließlich war die Wahl ihrer Studienfächer tatsächlich eher ungewöhnlich, doch ich war im Grunde schon wieder auf dem Sprung und hatte deswegen kaum Zeit für Smalltalk.

Hach ja, das Studentenleben – mit all seinen Tücken. Ich lächelte in mich hinein, als ich meine Tasche schulterte, in den Apfel in meiner Hand biss und die Bibliothek verließ, um mich auf zu meiner nächsten Lesung zu machen, die ich eigentlich nur des Verständnisses wegen besuchte.

-.-.-.-

Hätte ich im Voraus gewusst, was mich an diesem Tag im Juni erwarten würde oder eher, wem ich begegnen würde, wäre ich vielleicht im Bett geblieben. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Denn die Geschichte entfaltete sich hier. In diesem Augenblick, in dem ich das orange gestrichene Gebäude auf dem Campus verließ und müde in den blauen Himmel über mir blinzelte, die Sonne ein ewiger Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass der Sommer endlich da war.

Eine warme Brise umschmeichelte meine Haut und ich stand für ein paar Sekunden nur da, in der Mitte des Campus meiner Universität und fragte mich, wie es wohl weitergehen würde. Mit diesem Tag, meinem Leben, dieser Welt, den Menschen um mich herum …

Eine unbekannte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen und ließ mich meinen Blick wieder fokussieren. Er stand neben mir, den Blick in die Ferne auf eine Gruppe lachender Studenten gerichtet, den Stand fest, die Arme locker hängend und die Hände in ernster Manier übereinander gelegt, wie es viele Politiker taten, sobald sie vor der Kamera standen. Er trug einen grauen Anzug, der trotz der auf dem Campus umherwuselnden Jurastudenten heraus stach und fehl am Platze wirkte, dazu schwarze glänzende Schuhe und ein weißes Hemd unter besagtem Anzug.

Alleine von seinem Anblick wurde mir heiß. Nein, nicht heiß in DIESEM Sinne, sondern viel eher begründet durch die Vielzahl an Kleidungsschichten mit denen der Mann neben wir aufwarten konnte, während ich dort stand, in meinem ausgeleierten grauen T-Shirt und Hotpants, die so kurz waren, dass ich hoffte, dass man mir damit nicht jeglichen Sexappeal absprechen würde, sobald man einen Blick auf den Rest meiner heutigen Erscheinung warf.

Ich hatte den Mann neben mir schon vorher gesehen. Er war in den letzten Wochen häufiger in denselben Vorlesungen wie ich gewesen, was an sich schon nicht einfach war, da ich nur noch sporadisch zu Vorlesungen gegangen war und wenn, dann zu solchen, von deren Notwendigkeit ich überzeugt war, da ich mich am Ende meines Bachelorstudiums befand und genug mit meiner Bachelorarbeit und dem berufsbezogenen Praktikum zu tun gehabt hatte.

Kurz musterte ich ihn, als er so neben mir stand. Er war durchaus attraktiv, wahrscheinlich etwas älter als die meisten anderen Studenten um uns herum, aber mit einem erstaunlich jugendlichen Aussehen, das wahrscheinlich über sein wahres Alter hinweg täuschte. Er hielt sich in den Vorlesungen im Hintergrund, saß immer weit hinten und arbeitete still, doch in seinem Blick lag etwas, das ich nicht deuten konnte. Etwas … Tiefes, Weises, Altes … so albern es auch klingen mochte. Als er seinen Blick in meine Richtung wandern ließ und mir zum ersten Mal in die Augen schaute, zuckte ich beinahe zurück. Ich wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber meine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und ich verspürte ein intensives Gefühl, das mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Ein unangenehmer Schauder kroch meinen Rücken hinab und die Haare auf meinen Armen stellten sich auf. Ich hatte das seltsame Bedürfnis wegzulaufen und ich spürte eine kurze Hitzewelle über mich hinweg rollen. Die irritierende Mischung aus Gefühlen, die mich überrollte, brachte mich kurz aus dem Konzept. Ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen, wollte aber gleichzeitig weg rennen. Ich fand ihn attraktiv, aber ich hatte auch Angst und spürte das Adrenalin durch jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers jagen. Was zum …?

Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und ich wusste sofort, dass er älter war, als sein Aussehen vermuten ließ.

„Ein schöner Tag auf dieser Erde", sagte er.

Ich nickte, den Mund leicht geöffnet und die Augen geweitet.

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen. Wollen wir?"

Nicht eine Sekunde kam mir in den Sinn seinen Vorschlag, der mehr wie ein Befehl geklungen hatte, nicht zu befolgen. Meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst, während wir schweigend nebeneinander her gingen, den Campus verließen, die Hauptstraße überquerten, an der die Universität lag, und auf der anderen Seite durch ein paar kleinere Straßen liefen, bis er vor einem Café Halt machte, das den charmanten Namen „Bertas Teestübchen" trug. Ich war in meinen drei Jahren Studium noch nie hier gewesen.

Mit Blick auf die herunter gekommene Einrichtung und die sich an den Wänden heimisch fühlenden Spinnen wahrscheinlich auch nicht unbedingt verwunderlich. Das Gefühl von Nervosität und Angst in meinem Magen verstärkte sich, doch ich unterdrückte es bestmöglich. Das hier war nur ein herunter gekommenes Café in irgendeiner Straße nahe der Universität. Draußen schien die Sonne, viele Leute waren unterwegs, das hier war eine große Stadt und ich hatte nichts zu befürchten, sagte ich mir.

Ich folgte Mr. Mysterious zu einem kleinen Holztisch für zwei Personen auf der rechten Seite des Raumes, direkt am Fenster und mit Blick auf das sonnenbeschiene Pflaster der Straße und einen kleinen Dönerladen gegenüber.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich einfach mitgekommen bin", sagte ich schließlich, als wir uns gesetzt hatten. Der Mann mir gegenüber sah aus dem Fenster und nickte abwesend.

„Ayumi Yagari?" „Äh ja?" Woher kannte der meinen Namen? Das hier wurde immer merkwürdiger. „Mein Name ist Karlheinz Sakamaki. Ich bin hier, weil ich einen Auftrag für Sie habe."


	2. Chapter 2

Ich habe so lange kein Kapitel veröffentlicht, weil ich diese Geschichte auf einem anderen Laptop gespeichert hatte, auf den ich erst jetzt wieder Zugang habe.

Es sind jedoch schon große Teile der Story geschrieben! =)

Bitte reviewt und gebt mir zu der Story eine Rückmeldung!

...

 _„Ayumi Yagari?" „Äh ja?" Woher kannte der meinen Namen? Das hier wurde immer merkwürdiger._

 _„Mein Name ist Karlheinz Sakamaki. Ich bin hier, weil ich einen Auftrag für Sie habe."_

„Okaaay …" Ich hatte das Bedürfnis nervös zu lachen, verkniff es mir jedoch und bestellte stattdessen eine Tasse Earl Grey mit Milch und ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen bei der Kellnerin, die gerade ihren Weg zu uns gefunden hatte, während der Mann mir gegenüber nur ein Glas Wasser bestellte.

„Sehr englisch", kommentierte er meine Getränkewahl, doch ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mal in England gelebt. Einiges davon ist hängen geblieben", erwiderte ich. „Also, worum geht es hier?"

Karlheinz Sakamaki lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte mich.

„Ich habe nach jemandem wie Ihnen gesucht. Und was Ihren Namen angeht – sagen wir einfach, ich habe meine Wege", erwiderte er.

„Was heißt ‚jemandem wie mir'?", unterbrach ich misstrauisch.

„Ich habe jemanden gesucht, der etwas von der Seele der Menschen versteht, jemand, der sich mit psychischen Störungen und Schwierigkeiten auskennt, jemandem, der gebildet und intelligent ist und IHNEN die Stirn bieten kann, jemandem, der fließend japanisch spricht und schreibt und darüber hinaus über eine gewisse Charakterstärke verfügt."

„Also, so schmeichelhaft das auch klingt", sagte ich, „es ist nicht so, als würden Sie mich besonders gut kennen."

Der Mann vor mir lächelte und zwinkerte mir zu.

Das Glitzern seiner Augen hatte etwas Bedrohliches.

„Glaube mir, ich kenne dich besser, als du glaubst."

Ich wollte zu einer Antwort auf diesen beunruhigenden Kommentar ansetzen, doch ein Wink seiner Hand und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließen mich verstummen. Der Wechsel vom „Sie" zum „du" war mir nicht entgangen.

„Vielleicht vermuten Sie es bereits: Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Student an Ihrer Universität."

Aha, jetzt waren wir wieder beim „Sie"?

„Spätestens jetzt ist das recht offensichtlich", stimmte ich zögernd zu.

„Wie erwähnt, habe ich nach jemandem wie Ihnen gesucht. Sie sprechen fließend japanisch?", fragte er, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Ich nickte zögernd. „Meine Eltern sind Japaner. Ich selbst bin in Deutschland geboren, aber ich bin durch meine Eltern mit der japanischen Sprache aufgewachsen. Zuhause haben wir nur japanisch gesprochen und ich habe früher jeden zweiten Tag nach der Schule Japanischunterricht gehabt. Ich bezeichne sowohl japanisch, als auch deutsch als meine Muttersprache", erklärte ich.

Warum ich ihm das alles erzählte, wusste ich selber nicht.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich mich oft freute, wenn meiner Fähigkeit japanisch zu sprechen Anerkennung geschenkt wurde.

„Um es kurz zu machen: Du sprichst, liest und schreibst die japanische Sprache ohne Schwierigkeiten?"

Wieder nickte ich.

„Warum fragen Sie mich all das?"

Karlheinz Sakamaki wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als unsere Bestellung serviert wurde.

Ich fiel über meinen Schokoladenkuchen her, als hätte ich seit Tagen gehungert und offenbar blieb dieses Verhalten auch meinem neuen „Freund" nicht verborgen.

Er hob eine perfekte Augenbraue und schmunzelte leicht, doch es lag nichts Freundliches in seinem kalten Blick.

Ich zuckte die Schultern, nicht bereit mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu lassen. „Ich habe heute noch nicht viel gegessen", erwiderte ich nur und widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kuchen vor mir.

‚Außerdem esse ich gerne', fügte ich in Gedanken an.

„Nun, ich habe einen ziemlich ausgefüllten Terminplan …", erklärte Karlheinz und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, „deswegen denke ich, wir sollten langsam zum Punkt kommen." Ich nickte beipflichtend.

„Ich suche jemanden, der eine psychologische Einschätzung meiner Söhne vornehmen kann. Meine Söhne leben in Japan. Sie sprechen japanisch und Sie studieren Psychologie. Außerdem gefallen mir Ihre Ansichten, ich habe einige von Ihnen veröffentlichte Berichte in Fachzeitschriften gelesen."

Ich verschluckte mich beinahe an meinem Kuchen.

„Die habe ich alle anonym eingesendet!", rief ich aus. „Wie können Sie davon wissen?"

„Ich habe meine Möglichkeiten", sagte der Mann mir gegenüber erneut kühl.

„Wenn Sie mich erklären lassen, ohne mich zu unterbrechen, dann schaffe ich es vielleicht noch heute, Ihnen zu sagen, worum es hier geht."

Ich kaute mit großen Augen, nickte jedoch.

„Wie gesagt. Ich erwarte, dass sie eine psychologisch hochwertige Einschätzung meiner Söhne vornehmen. Es wird nicht allzu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, denke ich. Dennoch werde ich Sie gut bezahlen. Allerdings gibt es ein paar Kleinigkeiten, die Sie wissen sollten. Soweit klar?"

Ich nickte schweigend, bemüht ihn nicht mit Fragen zu unterbrechen – so absurd mir das alles hier auch erschien.

„Ich habe sieben Söhne, um sechs von ihnen soll es hier gehen."

Dieses Mal verschluckte ich mich tatsächlich. „Ich- Sie … SIEBEN?"

Vielleicht war er doch älter, als ich gedacht hatte? Aber sieben Söhne?

Ich stellte mir vor, wie es sein musste, wenn sieben Kleinkinder um einen herum rannten und stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Ja, sieben", sagte er betont langsam und warf mir einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Wie gesagt, um sechs von Ihnen soll es hier gehen. Sie sind sozusagen alle im Alter von 16-19 Jahren und nicht gerade einfach, wenn ich das mal so sa-"

„WIE BITTE?" Ich schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich."

Ich fühlte mich langsam verarscht, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Blick und sein Gesichtsausdruck brachten mich erneut zum Verstummen.

Trotz meines Unglaubens, ließ ich ihn weiter reden.

„Meine Söhne sind auf einer sehr guten, sehr teuren Privatschule, die besondere Konditionen anbietet. Zum Beispiel bietet sie Vollzeitunterricht in der Nacht an und nicht, wie gewöhnliche Schulen, tagsüber. Es gibt zwar noch einige andere Gründe, aber das ist der Hauptgrund, aus dem meine Söhne diese Schule besuchen. Es ist nämlich so, dass meine Söhne etwas … besonders sind."

Ich unterdrückte gerade so ein Augenrollen.

Sagten das nicht alle Väter über ihre Kinder?

Die Altersfrage beschäftigte mich jedoch immer noch …

„Meine Söhne haben im Grunde einen umgekehrten Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus als Menschen: Sie schlafen tagsüber und sind in der Nacht aktiv."

„Aha", machte ich äußerst skeptisch.

Ich hatte schon viel mit Teenagern zu tun gehabt, die durch Computersucht zu nachtaktiven Zombies mutiert waren …

„Genauso wie ich sind meine Söhne keine Menschen", sagte er und sah mich an, offenbar wartete er meine Reaktion ab.

Ich glaubte ihm. Ich glaubte ihm sofort. Es war absurd.

„Wir sind Vampire."

Stocksteif saß ich da und konnte nur starren.

Ich wusste, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, dass das hier mehr einem schlechten Traum glich, aber das Gefühl in meiner Magengegend stimmte ihm zu und mein Gehirn schien kurzfristig seinen Dienst aufgegeben zu haben.

„Das mag unrealistisch für Sie klingen, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Die Welt, die Sie kennen, ist eine Seite der Medaille … die andere ist jene, aus der meine Söhne und ich stammen. Wir nennen sie die „Dämonenwelt". Sie existiert in einem Paralleluniversum, doch die Zeit dort verläuft anders – sehr viel anders. In Menschenjahren gezählt bin ich weit über 2000 Jahre alt, auch, wenn meine Erscheinung die meiner Lebensjahre in der Dämonenwelt entspricht. Kannst du noch folgen?"

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich es schaffte, mir ein Nicken abzuringen.

„Ich werde alles möglichst knapp erklären und danach können Sie Ihre Fragen stellen", fügte er an und ich nickte wieder.

„Sollten Sie eine Pause zum Verdauen der Informationen brauchen, heben Sie bitte die Hand."

Noch ein Nicken meinerseits.

„Sie können mich duzen", warf ich noch schwach ein, bevor er weitersprach.

„Gut. Nun ist es aber so, dass meine Person, bescheiden gesagt, selbst in der Dämonenwelt etwas Besonderes ist. Im Grunde bin ich ihr Herrscher, der König dieser anderen Welt. Meine Fähigkeiten gehen weit über die eines gewöhnlichen Vampirs hinaus und ich zähle zu den Ältesten unserer Spezies."

Gewöhnliche Vampire? Ich schüttelte den Kopf voller Unglauben.

„Eine dieser Fähigkeiten, die mir zu eigen ist, ist jene, des Gestaltenwandels. Ich kann mein Aussehen beliebig verändern – wann und wo es mir beliebt. Die Erscheinung, die du hier vor dir siehst, ist eine, die ich nur selten verwende. In der Menschenwelt trete ich meist als Tougo Sakamaki, ein bekannter japanischer Politiker, auf, doch diese Erscheinung hätte an einer einfachen Universität eventuell Aufsehen erregt." Und wie zum Beweis sah er sich kurz nach der Kellnerin um, die uns den Rücken zugedreht hatte und Gläser zu polieren schien und … verwandelte sich.

In diesen Politiker. Ich brauchte etwa zwei Minuten um mich von meinem maßgeblichen Herzinfarkt zu erholen und weitere zwei Minuten um zu glauben, dass ich nicht träumte und auch nicht den Verstand verloren hatte.

Tatsächlich zeigte Karlheinz mir mehrere Erscheinungsformen und schien meine Reaktion recht unterhaltsam zu finden.

Sogar seine „wahre" Erscheinung offenbarte er mir kurz:

Es war mir unmöglich gewesen ihm in dieser Gestalt länger als ein paar Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen, die nebenbei bemerkt ein irisierendes Gold angenommen hatten und förmlich zu leuchten schienen.

Seine makellose blasse Haut schimmerte im Licht der hellen Mittagssonne und silber-weißes Haar war in Kaskaden um seine Form herum gefallen.

Ohne übertreiben zu wollen: Er hatte tatsächlich wie ein Gott ausgesehen. Normalerweise stand ich nicht auf Männer mit langen Haaren, doch in jenem Augenblick hätte ich alles für dieses übernatürliche Wesen getan, das sich der Wirkung seines Auftretens durchaus bewusst zu sein schien.

„Du siehst also, dass ich in viele verschiedene Rollen schlüpfen kann, wenn es die Umstände verlangen. Doch diese Fähigkeiten sind alleine dem Herrscher der Dämonenwelt vorbehalten. Nichtsdestotrotz haben meine Söhne unterschiedliche individuelle Fähigkeiten, die andere Vampire nicht haben. Einer von ihnen ist zum Beispiel fähig, das Element Feuer bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu beherrschen, ein anderer hat besonders viel Kontrolle über seine Diener und so weiter. Doch sie alle sind intelligent, übernatürlich stark und schnell, fähig zu teleportieren und mit übernatürlichen Sinnen ausgestattet. Sie sind Raubtiere, wie alle meiner Art. Sie trinken Blut, sind manipulativ und gefährlich. Kurz gesagt: Unterschätze sie nicht. Aber darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal. Wenn du den Auftrag annimmst, wirst du nach Japan reisen müssen. Die Kosten hierfür übernehme ich, ebenso wie Hotelkosten. Die Schule verlangt eine Begutachtung und Risikoeinschätzung zu jedem meiner Söhne, da sich einige von ihnen zu viele Fehltritte geleistet haben. Allein meinem Einfluss und der finanziellen Unterstützung, die ich der Schule zukommen lasse, ist es zu verdanken, dass sie überhaupt noch auf dieser Schule sind. Doch eine Beurteilung verlangt die Schule dennoch."

„Aber … ich bin nicht mal mit meinem Studium fertig!", erwiderte ich.

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich nicht weiß, ob mein Studium in Japan anerkannt wird."

Karlheinz Sakamaki wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Du bist FAST fertig, oder nicht? Zumindest mit deinem Bachelor. Und mach dir über den Rest keine Sorgen, ich habe das mit der Schule geklärt. Sie sind bereit auch jemanden zu akzeptieren, der ‚nur' einen Bachelor in Psychologie aus Deutschland hat, solange ich der Meinung bin, dass du ausreichend qualifiziert bist."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach nach Japan fliegen!"

Karlheinz Sakamaki erwiderte nichts.

„Ich … habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte ich etwas kleinlaut, noch immer viel zu beschäftigt damit, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Nun … du weißt schon jetzt zu viel … aber man hat immer eine Wahl", erklärte er mir, doch ich war nicht überzeugt.

Für mich klang es eher so, als hätte ich keine Wahl.

„Ich würde dir für das gesamte Projekt drei Millionen Euro zahlen."

Ich sagte zu.


End file.
